


2/1

by PradaJpg



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: Еще одно забавное вычисление, которое заприметил книгочей, когда занимался самокопанием и вспоминал все их встречи с Ноем. На два раза, что он мерзнет, единожды Тики да явится, будто понимая: Лави нужно согреть.





	

  
_My church offers no absolution,  
She tells me, “Worship in the bedroom”.  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you. © _   


Кровать натужно проскрипела, прогибаясь ветхими досками под тяжестью тела экзорциста. Сквозь плохо заделанную дыру в стене морозный воздух пробирался в дешевый номер захудалой гостиницы, холодя и до того сырое помещение. 

Сырость. Она чувствовалась буквально физически, словно можно протянуть руку и ощутить нечто склизкое, противное, что может оставить едкий осадок на руке после касания. 

Еще было неимоверно холодно, хоть до этого от температуры на улице экзорцист даже не ежился. А недавно, стоя на скрипящей, кое-где с мелкими трещинами половице, Лави лишь сжимал в кулаки ладони, в слабых попытках согреть окоченевшие в миг пальцы. 

В последнее время он часто мерз. Собственная температура тела служила неким жизненным маяком: резкая ее перемена указывала, что приближается очередная только Богу известная беда. 

Или просто Лави такой мерзляк и невезучий человек, притягивающий неприятности сильным магнитом. А может, он просто обычный глупый кролик, всегда ищущий всему оправдания, ведь так, кажется, говорил на днях Юу?

Лави устало прикрыл уже давно норовившие сомкнуться веки, вместе с тем стягивая повязку с головы, давая полную свободу рыжим прядям. Растрепанные и взлохмаченные они тут же обрамили до боли бледное сейчас лицо, закрывая вид на глаз - даже наедине с собой Лави не позволяет ему показываться на свет.

Боится? Скорее просто не хочет, чтобы его изъян был сильно заметен не только окружающим, но и ему самому. Из-за этого желания, постепенно превращающееся в странную одержимость вечно чем-то прикрыть глаз, Лави редко в последнее время снимал при посторонних повязку. Ведь она не может, как волосы на ветру, съехать в правый угол, открывая обзор на уродство, как он сам называл про себя этот физический недостаток.

Едва уловимый свист потока ветра, слышимый даже сквозь стену, заставляет Лави вздрогнуть всем телом. Он знает, что значит этот звук, засевший клейкой массой в голове, как обычно глупые мотив песен вертятся на языке. 

Эту песню экзорцист изучил до дыр, даже посреди ночи способный безошибочно сказать, что она обозначает и кто является ее исполнителем, чей голос звучит фоновой мелодией в самых страшных кошмарах Лави.

Раз.

Два.

Про себя считает парень, пытаясь предсказать появления гостя, который одним присутствием вызывает внутри Лави бурю эмоций — от ненависти до неконтролируемого желания, жгучим комом засевшего под языком. Еще немного. 

Еще мгновение, и дверь со скрежетом откроется, впуская во всех смыслах темного человека вглубь комнаты.

Три.

Больше нет времени хоть на малейшую отсрочку. Дверь открыта, а в полутьме сонный Лави может разглядеть лишь ярко-желтые глаза, чей обладатель, словно пантера, может в любой момент наброситься и убить. Безжалостно и жестоко, при этом каждое его действие будет настолько грациозно, будто он в самом деле родственник этой дикой, опасной, но до безумия изящной черной кошки. 

Тики Микк.

Про себя произносит Лави, в попытках понять, что же он чувствует на самом деле. Отвращение? Жгучую ненависть? А может он уважает его за безмерную силу? 

При каждой новой догадке Лави мысленно повторяет треклятое имя, скорее смакуя безмолвное слово на языке. Оно как экзотический фрукт. Вкус его нов, не изведан и совсем непривычен, но оттого его хочется укусить еще, дабы больше распробовать.

Но сколько бы Лави не надкусывал, не разжевывал - все равно не понимал. Не мог понять. Парню то и дело казалось, что вот он, ответ совсем рядом, плавает практически на поверхности, но стоило двинуться в нужную сторону, как нужные слова и мысли оставались где-то в далека, а в реальности просто застревали в глотке.

Размеренные шаги слышны в тишине, казалось бы, сжатого пространства. Тики проходит вглубь комнаты, становясь напротив кровати. Лави, уже привыкший к темноте, видит эту играющую на губах ухмылку и до боли притягательную родинку под глазом. 

— Доброй ночи, экзорцист, — вежливое приветствие, но голос мужчины так и сочится желчью вперемешку с насмешливыми нотками.

Впрочем, так было всегда. И пора бы Лави давно к эту привыкнуть.

— Зачем ты опять пришел? — скорее риторический вопрос, но Лави не устанет повторять его раз за разом. Зачем? Он и сам, наверное, не знает.

— Ну, что же ты так грубо? Я к тебе с самыми что ни на есть дружескими намерениями, Лави, — Тики отчетливо делает акцент на его имени, а глаза Удовольствия Ноя как-то странно сверкнули в полумраке.

— А с каких пор мы вдруг стали друзьями? — в бесполезных попытках скрыть язвление в хриплом голосе, вопрошает экзорцист.

— А разве мы враги? — в таком же тоне отвечает мужчина, склонив голову вбок и неотрывно следя за рыжим.

— Кто ж еще тогда. И ты, как никто другой, должен знать, что неприлично отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

— У книгочеев нет врагов, Лави. Вы всего лишь безмолвные наблюдатели, — до непривычки ласковое смягчение, но даже оно наигранное. 

Очевидная правда колет сердце, ведь Тики, черт его подери, прав. И как бы Лави не желал слушать его, каждое уверенное слово мужчины било точно в цель – нервы книгочея. Не показывать слабости – главное. Лави прикусывает губу изнутри, ища такие нужные сейчас слова.

— Я не хочу быть тебе другом. Все в тебе меня бесит: поведение, слова, твои действия. Еще ты никогда не считаешься с мнением других. Может, я хочу, чтобы ты был моим врагом: не думал о таком? — Лави точно прорвало, хоть голос его почти не дрогнул.

Рыжий приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть лицо этого нахала, которого по неизвестной причине до сих пор не выгнал из номера. Взгляд скользит по подтянутой фигуре Ноя, которую хорошо видно даже сквозь идеально отглаженную и превосходно сидящую на мужчине одежду.

Отчего-то резкое движение, будто спонтанное, и Тики уже склоняется над книгочеем, неотрывно смотря прямо в глаза, хоть Лави сейчас и казалось – в душу. Легкое касание прохладной ладонью в белых перчатках к подбородку парня вынуждает Лави вздернуть голову, вступая в зрительную схватку.

— Тебе просто легче воспринимать меня, как врага, чтобы под таким жалким прикрытием огрызаться, не ища на то оправданий. Не так ли, книгочей? — Тики выдыхает последнее почти в губы Лави, обдавая кожу теплым дыханием. 

Голова идет кругом, волосы на затылке встали дыбом, отдавая поток мурашек от шеи к самым кончикам пальцев. Упертый Лави продолжает сверлить взглядом зеленого глаза другие – желтые, шаловливые, не желая уступать.

— Не прав. Мы просто не смогли бы быть друзьями. Восприятие мира разное. Я вот не могу убивать пачками невиновных, понимаешь? — что бы там не говорил Лави, но частичка внутри отчаянно кричала, признавая правоту Микка. 

Ведь было намного проще убедить самого себя, что Ной противник, которого нужно убить, а не холить и лелеять. Сразу не нужно бы гадать, что за теплое чувство зарождается при упоминании Тики, списывая все на прожигающую ненависть.

— Любишь обманывать самого себя? – будто читает мысли Микк. — Тогда давай ты сейчас обманешь себя еще раз, сказав, что тебе неприятно, когда я сделаю вот так, - такой тихий шепот, пробирающий до самых внутренностей, скручивающий их в тугой узел.

Еще немого погодя, словно выжидая реакции на его слова, Тики склоняется к Лави. Легким движением руки убирает рыжие волосы, так ярко контрастирующие с молочной кожей, и невесомо целует в шею. Постепенно невинное касание влажными губами переходит во что-то более взрослое, возбуждающее.

Оставляя едва видимые отметины, которые пройдут уже к утру, Тики подключает к делу ладони: задирает водолазку книгочея, проводя по бокам, слегка сжимая.

— Это неприятно, — Лави следует указаниям Тики, желая хоть как-то оправдать дикое желание оттянуть Ноя от своей шеи.

Оторвать и впиться поцелуем в наглые, как и сам их обладатель, губы. Грубо и жестоко, как им сейчас двоим и нужно. Нужно до дрожи в поджилках, ведь сделай Лави все с непонятной ему нежность – никакие оправдания не помогут. 

Диагноз один — он безвозвратно пропал, утонул в этих искрящих глазах. Поэтому он последними силами сопротивляется, борется не только с реакцией тела, но и с самим собой. Пусть и выходит из рук вон плохо, что хочется поджать от обиды пересохшие вмиг губы.

— Правильно, Лави. Сейчас будет еще неприятней.

И дураку понятно: за этим «неприятно» кроется абсолютно противоположное значение, отчего пальцы на ногах предвкушающе поджимаются. Каждый уже понимает, чем закончится эта проклятая ночь, но один до сих пор убеждает себя в обратном обманутой частичкой души. 

Раскаленными углями жгучих губ Тики целует Лави в ключицу, Тики оттягивает ворот чужой одежды все ниже. Мужчина уже не сдержан в своих действиях: красные отметины уже красуются на коже, как метки о принадлежности книгочея ему, Микку. 

И пусть это никто не увидит, само понимание, что этот упертый рыжий твой – восхитительно. Плевать и на то, как будет причитать потом Лави – тут можно, Тики всегда все можно вытворять с телом Лави. Он знает это и пользуется далеко не первый раз.

Касания Ноя до завывания нежные, словно он делает все на зло Лави. Хотя, почему на зло? Ной сегодня выполняет роль учителя, такими странными, но действенными способами пытаясь привести душевное состояние книгочея в порядок. 

Мужчина и не думает доносить истину до Лави словами, которые парень просто пропустит мимо ушей, воспринимая их за ложь. Нет, Микк поступит куда коварней: он будет до изнеможения доводить Лави, чтобы тот сам понял, насколько глупыми кажутся его огрызания и попытки переубедить свое внутреннее «я».

«Всего лишь на один вечер, только один вечер», - говорит сам себе книгочей, полностью отдаваясь во власть Тики. Его руки тянутся к чужим, стягивая и отбрасывая в неизвестном направлении перчатки – плевать, что те могут запачкаться.

Руки у Ноя теплые, мягкие — по ним не скажешь, что этот мужчина может кропотливо работать, не боясь запачкать одежду. И сейчас отчего-то кажется, что они две противоположности, которым необходимо соединиться для достижения золотой середины. 

Отчаянно сплетая свои ледяные пальцы с приятными — Тики — Лави чувствует успокоение, будто именно так и надо. В сердце зарождается приятное спокойствие, вместо ожидаемой неприязни, и Лави, идя на поводу у эмоций, тянется за поцелуем.

Тягучий, спокойной волной захватывающий сознание поцелуй вышел почти невинным: они просто соприкасались губами, изредка сминая чужие в ленивом темпе. Тики сдался первым – ворвался языком в теплоту рта книгочея, беря первенство возбуждающего танца на себя.

Поцелуй распалял желание каждого присутствующего члена театра двух актеров. Юрко приходясь по ровному ряду зубов, сталкиваясь с чужим влажным языком, Тики получал эстетическое удовольствие: еще ни одна женщина не возбуждала мужчину так, как этот парень. 

Эти острые колени, обхватывающие его бедра по обе стороны, в тисках сжимая. Тело, так доверчиво льнущее к человеку, который в любой момент может убить. Но не убьет. 

Руки, тонкие запястья с виднеющимися венами – все это до безумия нравилось Микку, что он готов был вылизать, искусать этого несносного мальчишку с ног до головы.

Тики все еще воспринимал Лави за ребенка, неопытного, но в то же время на удивление сильного и стойкого. И не волновал мужчину тот фактор, какие недетские вещи вытворял порой рыжий в постели, так бесстыдно насаживаясь на орган Тики.

Раз за разом. День за днем. Год за годом. 

Они раздевают друг друга медленно: Тики улыбается, играет, а у Лави попросту дрожат руки от волнения, хотя они проделывали это уже много раз. Все еще не согревшись до конца, Лави прижимается к обнаженному торсу Тики таким же голым телом. 

Стесняться нечего – видели все уже, изучили тела партнера досконально. Лави знает: стоит провести языком по выпирающему кадыку, как Тики судорожно сглотнет, а адамово яблоко предвкушающее дёрнется на темной коже. 

Микк в свою очередь знает, насколько чувствителен низ живота и внутренняя сторона бедра Лави.

Книгочей подвывает, когда рука Тики невесомо проходится по всей длине его члена, размазывая большим пальцем выступившую смазку по алой головке. Ной играется, забавляясь и упиваясь реакцией Лави на его действия. Только с ним этот парень может быть таким раскрепощенным, извращенным. Таким живым.

Пиявкой Лави присасывается к шее мужчины, не желая больше оставаться в стороне. Раз уж падать в своих глазах, то полностью и с головой. Касания к бедрам и поглаживания члена Лави вызывают непередаваемый шквал эмоций, но книгочей лишь прикусывает губы.

Его мутит, ведет от жара чужого и собственного тела, которому передалось это крышесносное тепло кожи Тики. Взгляд зеленого глаза затуманен, а колени разъезжаются в разные стороны, будто ватные, не в силах держаться нормально в устойчивом положении.

Тики буквально везде: гладит ноги, проходясь от бедра до самых лодыжек, его ладони на животе книгочея, поглаживают. Лави то и дело шумно выдыхает, когда Тики вновь переключает внимание на колом стоящий член, надавливая пальцем на дырочку уретры, другими оттягивая крайнюю плоть.

Еще немного и Лави в наглую отрывают от заметно покрасневшей шеи Тики, а после атаке подвергаются соски: Ной то и дело их покусывает, после обдавая их дыханием. Этот контраст сводит с ума Лави, вынуждая пальцами вплетаться в смоляные пряди и прижимать к себе мужчину.

— Тебе все еще неприятно, Лави? – отрываясь от тела книгочея, с усмешкой пытает Микк.

— Это просто… просто невыносимо неприятно, — вторит себе Лави, тут же захлебываясь своим стоном, когда изнывающий орган сильно и неожиданно сжимают, перекатывая во второй руке яички.

— Мм, тогда я продолжу, с твоего позволения? — Тики улыбается довольным котом. — Только приоткрой рот, — опять шёпот, и к лицу Лави подносят темные пальцы.

Нагло косясь на Тики, книгочей всасывает внутрь по одному пальцу, смачивая слюной каждый из них. Язык то и дело скользит по каждому, обводя контур, когда Тики надавливает ими. И не ясно: кого это больше заводит – наблюдающего Тики или с упоением сосущего пальцы Лави.

— Пожалуй, с тебя хватит, — на выдохе произносит Микк, с пошлым звуком вытягивая пальцы из недр рта Лави.

Растяжка подразумевает под собой не особо приятный момент в сексе, но даже тут Тики умудряется изводить Лави неспешными движениями пальцев внутри, то и дело надавливая на простату. Парню остается лишь поскуливать в подушку, сбивая коленями простыни.

Член его трётся о услужливо подложенную под бедра подушку. Книгочей разрывается: хочется одновременно еще раз ощутить нужное трение о ткань, вместе с тем желание насадиться еще сильнее на пальцы Ноя буквально рвет все до ныне сложенные устои внутри парня.

От беспрерывного терзания губ те покраснели, опухли, что до помутнения рассудка нравилось Тики, когда Лави то и дело поворачивался к нему, растрепанный и покрасневший. Хотелось оторваться от необходимого занятия и еще раз впиться в них, чтобы они заалели еще больше.

Мужчина с удовольствием мял в руках упругий зад книгочея, разводя половинки в стороны, наблюдая, как мышцы плотно обхватывают его пальцы. Края ануса опухли, а смоченные пальцы то и дело пропадали внутри, при каждом движении вырывая полустон из губ зеленоглазого.

Каждый на взводе, никто больше не может вытерпеть еще и минуты, но Тики выжидает, пока Лави сам попросит.

И он просит.

— Тики, — громкий выдох после, — сделай мне максимально неприятно, как ты можешь, - своеобразная просьба, но и она дается Лави с трудом.

— Как скажешь, Лави, - еле сохраняя сдержанный голос, отвечает Тики, чей орган, оставленный без нужного внимания, сейчас изнывает.

Приподнимая бедра книгочея чуть выше, Тики прижимается своим пахом к ягодицам рыжего. Трется, видя, как напрягается от такого действия спина Лави. 

Ведет членом меж ягодиц – дразнит. А после медленно, тягуче протискивается в тело книгочея.

Внутри Лави невыносимо жарко, невыносимо тесно, что у Тики плывет перед глазами от этого потрясающего ощущения в скупе с пониманием, что парень только его, ничей больше. Лишь Тики суждено видеть эту молочную спину с соблазнительными позвонками, эти ямочки на пояснице, которые так и манят, что их поцеловали.

Поначалу осторожные и нежные движения лишь больше распаляли и до того напряженных партнеров. Но когда Тики перешел на бешенный темп, при каждом движении ударяясь яйцами о ягодицы Лави, у обоих сорвало крышу от этого безумия и прожигающих до самых нервов стрел удовольствия.

Влажные шлепки, сбитое дыхание Тики и надрывные подвывания Лави – все смешалось в один сгусток чувств, эмоций, которому еще не придумали названия. Втрахивая потерявшего голову Лави в кровать, член Тики то и дело полностью выходил из тела рыжего, после с новой силой вонзаясь, ударяя прямиком по простате.

Лави млел. Млел под всеми касаниями, ощущениями, готовый вот-вот растечься бесформенной лужицей, и если бы не руки Тики, поддерживающие парня я за талию, то колени бы точно не удержали книгочея. Хотелось еще быстрее, еще глубже, чтобы до внутренностей, чтобы до искр перед глазами.

Выскальзывая из разгоряченного тела, Тики тянет Лави на себя, разворачивая ошалевшего парня к себе лицом, усаживая на свои бедра. Ной знает: Лави любит управлять парадом, переходя с мучительно меленного темп на бешенный.

Быстро ориентируясь, Лави одной рукой направляет в себя истекающий и подрагивающий член Тики в себя, второй опираясь о плечо Ноя. Член входит легко в растянутый анус, обхватываемый плотным кольцом мышц, принося сразу двум людям до дрожи приятные ощущения.

Будто входя во вкус, Лави медленно ведет бедрами, тут же громко втягивая воздух сквозь зубы – слишком хорошо. Приподнимаясь, тут же с силой он опускается на твердый орган, ударяясь бедрами о пах Тики. Они в унисон издают гортанные стоны, двигаясь навстречу друг другу, будто читая мысли друг друга.

Бешенный ритм, каждый из них уже на пределе, ведь пик всему безумию совсем близок. И как бы не хотелось его продлить – невозможно. Время для них замерло, казалось, специально для этого яркого дуэта сплетенный тел.

Раз

Два.

Сейчас не только Лави отсчитывает мгновения до конца. Две руки вместе двигаются на члене Лави, два хриплых голоса раздаются в номере гостиницы, разрывая тишину тембрами.

Три.

Лави уносит, он изливается себе в руку с натужным стоном, пачкая живот Тики. Ной еще пару раз яростно двигаясь внутри расслабленного тела, кончает внутрь, хрипя, до боли сжимая бедра Лави. Наверное, останутся синяки.

Тяжелое сбитое дыхание прерывает тишину комнаты, а в ушах книгочея и Ноя до сих пор эхом звенит мелодия их стонов. Лави утыкается лбом в плечо Ноя, не в силах сейчас что-то сказать, а Тики безмолвно гладит того по спине, успокаивая. 

И только когда они усталые лягут на кровать, засыпая в обнимку, Лави прошепчет на грани сна:

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Знаю, я тебя тоже, — донесется в ответ, а после чего усталость пересилит их.

 

***

 

Извилистыми тропинками Лави брел неизвестно куда после очередного задания. Сквозь толстые кроны деревьев не пробивались солнечные лучи, отчего ориентироваться становилось в разы неудобней. 

Мысли. Единственное, что мучило парня, вспоминавшего все происходящее. Но сейчас почему-то ему не было стыдно перед самим собой за содеянное, ведь он уже все решил для себя: Тики не обязательно быть ему врагом. Жаль только, что доходило это слишком долго до запутавшегося экзорциста.

Еще одно забавное вычисление, которое заприметил книгочей, когда занимался самокопанием и вспоминал все их встречи с Ноем: на два раза, когда он мерзнет, единожды Тики да явится, будто понимая, что Лави нужно согреть.

Последний раз он мерз, когда задание было в горах: только труп там не замерзнет, ведь ему уже все равно. И этот холод в разы отличался от того предвкушающего, от которого нервно сглатываешь слюну и прикусываешь невольно растерзанную губу.

Наступая на трескавшиеся под ногами тонкие суки деревьев, Лави отчетливо ощущал одно: у него начинают мерзнуть руки.

 

_________________________

 

Моя церковь не предлагает отпущения грехов,  
Она велит: "Молись в опочивальне".  
Единственный рай для меня —  
Оставаться наедине с тобой. *


End file.
